1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a seat belt system for restraining an occupant of a vehicle against movement relative to the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to the attachment of a seat belt buckle to a vehicle structure to transmit forces from the buckle to the vehicle structure.
2. Prior Art
It is known to use a cable to attach a seat belt buckle to a vehicle structure. Lindblad U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,190 discloses a cable attaching a seat belt buckle to a vehicle structure. One end of the cable is fastened to the vehicle structure. The other end of the cable is fastened to the seat belt buckle. The cable supports the buckle relative to the vehicle structure and transmits forces from the buckle to the vehicle structure.